Like Father Like Son
by cheater boy - A
Summary: Set in modern times where Cross was the CEO of the wine company, and a single parent to a five- year old son, Allen. Read how the father and son spent their day to play. I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY- MAN. [Typical Cross and Allen]


**Hi, guys! It's me again, CBA, bringing you another one shot about Cross as the father and Allen as the son. Hope you like it!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**: )**

* * *

_As parents, all they wanted for their child is to experience a happy and memorable childhood years. This includes bringing their children to a theme park and the likes to enjoy. Most of the parents wanted that; to see their children's smiling faces as they run off to play with other children their age._

_Yes, just most of the parents are like that because there is this one who never thought something like that for his kid._

.

.

.

.

.

Cross Marian, CEO of one of the most famous wine companies in the world, a widow since three years ago. He stood in front of the mirror, staring at his own reflection, as he tied his maroon neck tie around his neck and adjusted his half mask. Once satisfied at how he look in his dark colour business suit, he walked out of his room and to his five years old son who was on the table in the dining area, folding some papers that was his documents for the next meeting.

A vein made its way out of the man's forehead, throbbing painfully which only increased when his son looked up and smiled at him so sweetly and innocently. "What do you think are you doing?" asked the now enraged man as he approached the kid and picked him up by the back of his collar. The boy looked up and said, "I'm making paper planes, but found it difficult because of my arm."

"And, you crumpled and tossed it when you fail?" he growled lowly which went unnoticed to the little boy as he gave his father a wide smile and nodded.

Cross Marian sighed. Oh, how he wish he could throw the boy in the dust bin. If only it was legal.

"How ungrateful of you. Don't you know that I need those papers for my work?" he pointed out as he settled the boy on the chair and grabbed a glass of water to calm his nerves.

The little boy with brown hair and silver eyes shifted on his seat and said, "No, father. I don't"

_So blunt and honest._ Cross retorted in his mind. He placed the glass on the table, telling the boy that he should not have done it as it was very important, but guess what his kid said...

"But, father. It was your fault for leaving it on the table where you know someone will reach it."

_Smartass..._

Cross could only stare at his son. He knew that the kid inherited that trait from him, being smart and all.

"Allen. What should I do to you?" he let out another sigh, a frustrated sigh, as he rubbed his temples.

"Feed me?" the little boy, Allen, suggested, making his father to look at him dumbfounded, as he stared back with his wide silver eyes full of anticipation. He then added, "I'm hungry." when his father remained still. And, to prove his point, his stomach growled loudly.

For the third time, Cross sighed.

"Let's go grab something to eat." said the red haired man, picking up the lad.

"We're going out for lunch?" asked Allen.

"Yes. And, after that we're going to play." he plastered a smirk on his face.

"YAY!"

Sometime later, Allen was full and before he knew it, he was on the couch, sitting quietly, in a sophisticated and expensive- looking room where across him was a round table filled with men in black suits with his father in it. As far as he can tell, they were playing cards of some sort and there were chips at the centre. He knew they were playing poker and placing bets, so he hopped down the couch and went closer to see how the game was going.

"Four of a kind." Cross finally revealed his card with a smirk that adorned his face, earning a frustrated groan from the men he was playing with, and, happily grabbed the chips.

The next round Cross also won. Finding it fun to play, little Allen tugged the sleeve of his father. Cross glanced down at his kid.

"What is it?"

"I wanna play."

"No."

"But, I know how to play poker since you taught me well."

"You're too young for this, Allen. So, no."

"Then, why did you teach me poker?"

"Because, I have no one to play with in the house."

"... Father..." he whimpered.

The men who were watching the scene at the sideline were caught in the lad's plea and puppy eyes.

"Why don't you let him in?" said one of the men.

"Yeah. Just let him in this time."

Cross sighed. Again.

And so, Allen beamed and sat on the extra chair and started playing.

Round 1. Cross won. The next round it was the other men, then another one, and Cross made a comeback, showing his royal straight flush.

It went on for quite some time with Cross in the upper hand until there was nothing left for them to bet.

Allen was now in all fours, defeated.

"I... I loss..." he said.

"Yeah." Cross turned his back on Allen and lit his cigar. "You better pay the money I lent you."

At that statement, Allen shot his head up; his eyes widened in utter shock. "Wha...t?"

"You heard me. Pay your DEBT."

"Wah-!?" the boy almost cried.

"Hey, pal. He's just a kid." said the man as he placed a hand on Cross' shoulder.

"Don't care if he is or not. A debt is a debt."

"But, he is your son. Why don't you spare him? Hm?" the other coaxed.

"No can do, man. How will he grow into a decent and firm man if I just tolerate him? At least while he was still young I can train him into a man that everyone will look up to."

All the men could do was to sweat drop and feel sorry for the poor boy.

.

.

.

.

.

Ten years later, Allen grew into a fine, respectable gentleman whom every lady look up to and men never dared to turn against as he was a demon when it comes to all sorts of gambling.

"I WON!" declared the white haired young man, throwing his hands up.

While his opponents yelled, "YOU CHEAT!"

**The End**


End file.
